


Once Upon A Time in Shupajuniyeoland

by superpandagirl (zeerafuu)



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeerafuu/pseuds/superpandagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess called Heechul, who lived with his parents King Kangin and Queen Leeteuk in a big castle in the middle of Shupajuniyeoland. He lived happily with his brothers Prince Kibum, who was well-known in the land for his Arms of Sex, Princess Ryeowook, who was a cooking prodigy and could put the royal chefs to shame, and Prince Jongwoon, who was famous for his Voice of Sex. And then he ran away from home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Time in Shupajuniyeoland

**Author's Note:**

> warning: pure unadulterated crack, abuse of sexual connotations and men being referred to as princesses and queens for the heck of it.
> 
> written as a bedtime story for Mei/Free aka my favouritest dongsaeng in the whole entire world

Once upon a time, there lived a beautiful princess called Heechul, who lived with his parents King Kangin and Queen Leeteuk in a big castle in the middle of Shupajuniyeoland. He lived happily with his brothers Prince Kibum, who was well-known in the land for his Arms of Sex, Princess Ryeowook, who was a cooking prodigy and could put the royal chefs to shame, and Prince Jongwoon, who was famous for his Voice of Sex. He loved his life, filled with luxury, maids and servants who abided his every request, and of course, his personalised walk-in-wardrobe filled with his beloved dresses by Vera Wang and the like. Princess Heechul was, indeed, the happiest princess for miles around.

One day, a prince called Prince Siwon came from a faraway nation to ask for his hand in marriage. Princess Heechul was kindasorta interested in him because he was handsome and hot and cool as he got down on one knee in front of King Kangin and Queen Leeteuk to ask for Princess Heechul’s hand. But that changed the second he heard that he was from the Kingdom of Shibrows and politely declined, saying that he didn’t like his guys with expressive brows.

King Kangin was furious because the Kingdom of Shibrows was rich, and they would benefit from the economic ties and benefits that would result from their marriage. But Princess Heechul refused to listen to all the economic jargon, and instead was all like: Then you marry him! He has stupid scary brows! Our kids will end up looking weird!

Queen Leeteuk’s dimples immediately faded from his face as he scolded his oldest son for being disrespectful to the King. Princess Heechul became angry, because really, why the heck should he marry someone he doesn’t want to? He wanted to yell at the Queen, but held back and ran away from home instead, dragging his brother Prince Kibum along with him.

And so the pair walked for 3 days and 3 nights, through scary forests and barren deserts, and Princess Heechul was so tired, he threw away his previously prized Jimmy Choo heels, and forced Prince Kibum to piggyback him, since he had Arms of Sex for a reason anyway, until they reached a sign that said: Welcome to Chinamanland.

Princess Heechul was very intrigued by this Chinamanland, because it was filled with the type of guys he loved. He wanted to go guy-spotting more, but it was getting dark soon, so they went into an inn called Shoopajooneeyeo-Em to stay the night. They chose the inn because it sounded very much like their homeland.

The innkeeper was a guy called Zhou Mi who had the longest legs Princess Heechul had ever seen, as well as the most awesomest fashion sense ever. Princess Heechul got along well with him, but Prince Kibum soon became bored out of his mind, because of all the talk about fashion and Lady Gaga and Vera Wang and Jimmy Choo and Prada and Vogue and whatnot.

So he talked to one of the bartenders, a handsome and rather cheery and childish dude called Donghae, and eventually started making out with him. They moved to the back room before Princess Heechul could notice.

About four hours later, it was time to close up for the night, and Princess Heechul couldn’t find his brother anywhere. He flew into panic, forcing Zhou Mi to search every nook and cranny of the inn to find he-who-has-the-Arms-of-Sex.

Prince Kibum was eventually found in one of the back rooms, putting his Arms of Sex to good use as he and Donghae appeared to be engaged in some kind of intensive exercise. Princess Heechul simply raised an eyebrow and congratulated his brother for scoring a good lay, and requested a room for himself from Zhou Mi, preferably far away from the back rooms, so that he could sleep off the rather disturbingly hot images of his brother in action.

Zhou Mi giggled and agreed, leading him to one of the rooms upstairs, and closed the door with a friendly wink that seemed more suspicious than friendly. Princess Heechul undressed in the dark, and draped his prized Vera Wang gown (that was frayed at the ends from all the walking) over the well-upholstered couch at the foot of the bed. He wrapped a night gown he had found hung on a peg around himself and slid under the covers of the bed.

Just as he was about to drift off to a sleep filled with hot Chinamen and Prada handbags, the other side of the bed dipped, and Princess Heechul was thrown out of his heavenly beauty sleep.

Who’s there and why are you in my bed?! He demanded, only to hear a groan from the other side.

Your bed? This is my room. Please don’t tell me Zhou Mi led you in here. I’ve told him a million times over that I don’t want and don’t need a girlfriend. The voice was just as deep and sultry as Princess Heechul liked. He groped around in the dark to find the owner of the voice, but soon found the room bathed in a warm orange glow.

Oh my God, the Chinaman was so handsome, and Princess Heechul jumped him the second he saw his face and kissed him senseless before he could exclaim: What the fuck is a guy doing here-!

Princess Heechul soon learned that his name was Hangeng, and repeated it over and over again during the night, happy that he had finally found his ideal prince.

Hangeng, on the other hand, was amazed at how Princess Heechul was even better than any girl Zhou Mi has set him up with, and even though the guy had too much attitude and ego and snark, it didn’t really bother him as much because his brother Kyuhyun was pretty snarky as well. But Princess Heechul wasn’t his annoying younger brother, he was The Great One, as Hangeng eventually called him.

The next morning, Princess Heechul unwound himself from Hangeng’s arms to write a letter to his parents, telling them that he had found the guy he had wanted to marry. He requested a pigeon from a grinning Zhou Mi to send the letter in, and let the pigeon, who was called Henli, out and off into the general direction of Shupajuniyeoland.

On his way back to Hangeng’s room, he bumped into a guy with huge brows and recognised him as Prince Siwon.

What the heck are you doing in Chinamanland?! Princess Heechul demanded, much to the amusement of the well-enbrowed man, who chuckled and introduced himself as Shiyuan, Prince Siwon’s Chinaman cousin.

Holy crap, you look like him. You guys could be twins. Princess Heechul muttered before continuing on his way, ignoring all thoughts of If he had accepted Prince Siwon’s offer of marriage, he could have had the possibility of having them both. Maybe. The probability was there.

When he finally reached Hangeng’s room, he found the other sexy man already awake and dressing himself for their journey back to Shupajuniyeoland. They kissed deeply and Princess Heechul told himself that one Hangeng was a million times better than a Prince Siwon and a Shiyuan.

Princess Heechul almost had to pry Prince Kibum and Donghae apart when they reached home. They didn’t need their parents to be overly shocked. Queen Leeteuk might faint. King Kangin might be furious that they had wanted to marry Chinamen. But it was still worth a try.

However, there was nothing to worry about, since King Kangin took an immediate liking to Hangeng, and Queen Leeteuk doted on Donghae as though he was his fifth son. King Kangin ordered for preparations to be made for Princess Heechul and Hangeng’s wedding, and when Prince Kibum whined What about him?, he threw his youngest son a look that told him to wait for his freaking turn, and that his brother was getting old so he had better get married first.

And so Princess Heechul and Prince Hangeng lived happily ever after in Shupajuniyeoland.

The End.


End file.
